Why?
by kari-bell
Summary: this is my first fic so be nice! and i srry if some1already had a story like the 1 i have. but it's about Kari and how her life changes forever. well she ever see her friends again? i suck at these!


Ok, this is my first fanfic so it may not be the best, but I wanted to give writing a shot! So since its my first I want a light Reviews! Thanks! So, please R&R! And a little note not all the dds are going to be in it. I don't think that I can get them all in. I know that Kari, Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, T.K, Davis, Yolei, and ken are in it.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T KNOW DIGIMON OR THE SONGS IM USING! so please….DONT HURT ME!

Why…?  
Chapter 1: Stressed Goodbye  
By: kari-bell

notes: "talking", _**"thinking"**_, **stressed word, Pov's, and sounds.**

* * *

**Kari's P.O.V**

"Hey, Kari I'll be right back I need you to work on that song while I'm gone on!" My singing teacher said as she left.

"Yes, sensei" I told her.

**"_God, why did my stupid brother Tai and his rock star friend Matt have to sign me up for these stupid singing lessons! They wont help me! They just provide me with more STRESS, like I need any more! Well better get started on this song!" I thought to myself_**

"I know you I've walked with you once upon a dream. I know you the glea…" I sang. I stop singing to hear a knock at my door.

"Sorry to bather you but are you Kari Kamiya?" this lady asked.

"Yes, may I ask who's asking?" I ask/demeaned.

"Ya, of course, how rude of me! I'm Hillary Moon but you can just call me Hill. I'm a band manger I was wondering if you like to be apart of my band?" Hill said.

"One question." I said shaking her hand slowly.

**"_Why is this crazy lady talking to me! She looks like Yolei, but with shorter blonde hair, taller, and no glasses, and in a black suit." I thought_**

"Shot." She said.

"Why do you want me? You just heard me sing a part of a freakin' Disney song and I'm 18!" I protested.

"On the contrary you're quit good, and I like Sleeping Beauty. Anyway, I had a note in your teacher's office and she sent me a tape of you singing, playing the guitar, and the piano. So I thought I would come and check you out and you're perfect! You would be prefect for the band!"

**"_Why would my teacher do that without my permission? But I don't need this stress!" I thought._**

"I would love to be in a band but I have to much to deal with already and I don't need any extra stress."

"Well I was hoping that you would come after school is over so that you could study in America."

"Why would I want to study in America?"

"Oops, did I forget to mention that the band was in America?"

"YA! You kinda left that out!" I yelled.

"Ok, I can tell that you need time to think about it, so here's my card so you can call me later kay! I hope to see from you soon."

"Ok, Kari I'm back. Sorry I took so long there was a huge line for the… well look at the time! You need to get home before it gets dark and your parents worry. See you later Kari, and remember that there isn't any practice next week!" Said the sensei

"Thank you sensei. I'll see you later." I said as I bowed and left.

**"_Ya like my parents would miss me! They've away for about sixth months now! Great it's 6:30! I still have to do my homework, study for finals, so things for cheer, things ready for prom, eat, shower, study for finals, do something for the digital world and Gatomon, worry about my ex-bf Jake, practice my songs, guitar and piano, write that stupid story for English that I haven't started on that's due tomorrow. At least I just have to write a song/poem describing my life, and did I say study for finals! Crap! I wish that I can just leave and get rid of all this stress! Plus that manger 'Hill' and the band! Maybe I'll have to tell Tai about it later. Well now that I'm, home I better get started on that project now that I'm home." I thought on the way home._**

**Ring…Ring…Ring… Ring**

"Ok, who the hell is calling me!"

"Hello Kamiya resident Kari speaking." I said in a slightly mad voice.

"Hey Kari it's Tai and are you ok? You seem stressed."

"Oh Tai how can I be **STRESSED**! I'm perfectly fine! I'm just home alone everyday with no one to talk to our help me!"

Tai is my older brother I love him with all my heart but he can be stupid at times. He's in collage to become an Ambassador for the U.N. He got in on a soccer scholarship .He has short brown hair, about 6'2, he has brown eyes, nice body with a tan that he got from soccer, which he plays for his collage, but he doesn't want to go any where with it. And he lives on the collage campus I hardly get to see him. And if he does have any time, he's out with Sora.

Sora is his fiancé and they have been friends forever. So, Tai got the courage to ask her out and now they are planning to get married. And i'm happy for them cause Sora is like a sister to me. She has shoulder length amber hair, she is also very nice, about 5'6, has hazel eyes, and she's going to Tai's collage to become a fashion designer.

"Ok Kari, I just wanted to tell you that since y finals and they gave us a couple of days off so I thought I would spend them with you! Is that ok?"

"Ya, sure I would love that!"

"Great see you soon!"

**Knock Knock**

"I wonder who that can be?" I said sarcastically.

"Tai it's so good to see you come on in." I said pretending to be happy.

"Hey! How's my little sister!" Tai said while giving me a noogie.

"Ya, Tai it's great to see you too. It has been what 3 weeks now?" I said trying to make him feel bad.

"Kari don't be like that! I've been busy that's all and its only been 1 week." He said trying to make it all better.

"I know I just like messing with you I haven't done it in a while! Have you heard from Mom and Dad lately?"

"Last I heard they were in the China closing a deal."

"Ya, I heard that too. And that was a weeks ago."

"Hey Kari, how is that boyfriend of yours doing?"

"JAKE! Oh that little piece of trash! I hate his living guts! He's cheating on me behind my back! And he doesn't even know that I know! I hate him so I'm breaking up with him tomorrow before his game! Haha lets see how he likes it!"

"Wait he is cheating on you! When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me? Why rent I hurting him right now!" Tai said starting to hyperventilate.

"HAHA! Tai don't you ever listen anymore! I told you when we first started going out that it wouldn't go anywhere. We both agreed so we broke up a week ago!"

**"_Oh crap I just lied to bother!" i thought.  
_**

"Oh shut up! And I haven't talked to you in a week anyways!"

I looked up at the clock and it said 7:00.

"Oh crap it's 7:00 I got to finish everything! I'll talk to you later Tai! With any luck I'll get 3 hours of sleep!"

"Kari watch your mouth"

"Ya whatever Tai!"

**Tai's Pov**

**"_Gosh, Kari seems to be really stressed and looks like she's hiding something. But I shouldn't bother her she seems busy. I wonder what's on T.V."_**

Kari's Pov

5 hours later

**"_Finally I finished I call the song 'Where'd You Go?'! _ A/n I know that i'm so original but it fits in later I promise! And I don't own it! Back to the story!_ And before 12:00 too! But I better study still! But I'm so tired!> Must study!"_**

6 Hours Later

"EMC2 and x-b+ or – the square root of b squared – 4ac all over 2a…"

Kari…

**Beep**.

Kari

**Beep!**

KARI!

**BEEP!**

KARI WAKE THE HELL UP!

"Huh! What's going on?" I said rubbing my eyes.

**BEEP!**

"Kari you need to wake up! You got to go to school. And you where studying in your sleep." Tai said

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"What! Wait… Can someone PLEASE turn that thing off!" I yelled.

**Beep! B…**

"Ok what did you say?" I asked

"You need to hurry up and get ready! You have to go to school, you have finals today!"

"That's right thanks Tai!"

After Tai woke me up I took a shower, got dressed in a pink shirt with the crest of light on it with jeans, did my hair in pigtail braids, eat breakfast, got my school stuff together, and left.

"Later Tai!" I scream as I left the house

On the way to school, I ran into Yolei and Ken walking together, that's when I knew it, was my time to act to get them closer before someone stopped me.

"Come on Kari you know that you know that you shouldn't do anything to get them closer, it may make thing worse." T.K. said.

T.K. is probably one of my best friends but lately he as been a pain in the butt! He stopped wearing his hat after freshman year, so his long blonde hair flew with the wind. He still had those blue eyes that can see right into your soul, he was about 5'7 and still growing, he had a nice tan from basketball and the body to go with it.

**"_Gosh he looks so cute when being serious! Wait what am I thinking he is my best friend! Bad thought bad thought!" I thought_**

"Well she likes him and he likes her. Why not " I told him

"Well you know what happens when you mess with love."

"I know but I just want to help her, I want her to be happy that's all. Cause lord knows I'm not." I said in a serious but sad voice.

"What do you mean Kari?" he said questionably

"Nothing, I guess. It's just the stress getting to me."

"Kari what stress do you have?"

"T.K why are you and everybody getting on my case lately! Maybe I should go to America and get married to Jake!" I said getting frustrated

"What do you mean go to America? Marry Jake? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just studying, I didn't get a lot of sleep last might. I got to go T.K. Later."

**T.K.'s Pov**

Kari just left when Davis came up to me. Davis and I have become good friends ever since he stopped liking Kari, which was about 10th grade. Davis still look just like Tai but he cut his hair so it's even shorter, and he is about 5'6, he stopped wearing the goggles in 10th grade when he started dating, and are still together to this day. Her name is Sarah and the funny thing is she looks like Kari but with red hair, has green eyes, and has a bubbly personality.

"Hey Davis! What's up?"

"Oh nothing much, just trying to study for finals."

"Ya, trying is the key word there."

"Hey watch it T.C.!"

"Ok, Ok fair enough. Davis, have you noticed anything different with Kari lately. She seems distance lately."

"Ya, I've noticed that too, she looks like she's hiding something."

"I'm worried, she usually tells me thing."

"Don't worry dude. I'm sure she just a little stressed with all the things doing on right now."

"Ya she probably is, but she really isn't talking to anyone right now it's not like her."

"I'm it will stop today just finals are over today. Speaking of finals we better get going or they'll toss yours!"

"Right lets go."

Kari's Pov

**"_Finally finals are over. But something still doesn't feel right."_ I thought to myself.**

"Hey Kari!" a guy yelled.

**_"Oh crap! Oh, crap! It's Jake! I have to get out of here! Why am I still here" I thought _**

Jake was my ex-boyfriend, who was really cheating on me behind my back, and using me in more was than one. I just don't want to worry Tai about that stuff. Jake has red hair, about 5'7, on the football team, has a good body because of it, a real jerk, big ego and other stuff like that. I don't know what I even saw in him. But everyone one said that we were perfect together, but they also said that about T.K and me and that hasn't gone anywhere.

"Hey Kari! What's up? Sorry I couldn't see you the other day, I was… huh… busy studying… ya that's it studying!" Jake said

"Ya I'm sure that you studying, studying the body of Vanessa! I know that you don't study for Crap! You know Jake just because you think that you're so cool doesn't mean that you are! Your just a low life jerk and I hate you! I well never I mean NEVER go out with you again! I never even want to see you again!" I said well yelled as I left.

"Kari get back here!"

"Why should I! You've used me in more ways than one! You've given me scares that won't go away!" I yelled at him. People heard what was going on so, a lot of people started to get a look at our little show, T.K. and Davis being some of them.

"Kari you aren't supposed to say anything!" Jake said

"No! NO! It's time that I did say something! I hate you! Just leave me alone! You're a little cheater, a jerk, and a…" I was cut off by a slap to the face.

I was trying to get over the shock when he grabbed me. I started to get tears on my eyes.

"Let me go Jake." I said trying to pull him off.

"Dude let her go." T.K. and Davis said.

"Oh I'm so scared! A soccer player, a basketball player, and a cheerleader!"

"You know what that's it! I can't take it!" was the last thing I said as I hit him right where it hurts.

"OOOO" was heard throughout the crowed.

"Kari are you ok?" T.K. asked.

"Sorry T.K, I don't fell good. I'm going to go home. Good Bye" I said and was the last thing that I said to him.

**Davis's Pov – At lunch.**

"What's up with Kari? It's not like her to leave like that, or even fight back to Jake." I said to T.K, Ken, and Yolei.

"I know, ever since they broke up Kari has kept to herself a lot." Yolei said.

"That's when it when she did it. I think that it started when she first started dating him." I said.

"I see what you mean, but ever since her brother went to collage and her parents started going on long business trips Kari started to get a little depressed." Ken said.

Ken and Yolei haven't changed that much. They just got taller and Yolei got smaller glasses. A/N srry but I don't really feel like changing them now, I am way to tired and I don't have any thoughts! I'm willing to take some though!

"more than once…" T.K said softly.

"What did you say T.K?" Yolei asked.

"Well during the fight Kari said that Jake used her in more was than once, but in what was did he use her?"

"That's a good point." Ken said.

"I just hope that she is ok." Yolei said.

"Well all do Yolei" I said.

"Do you think that we should tell Tai?" I asked

"I just hope that he already knows. If she's still like this next week then well tell me. But for right now let's give her some space." T.K said

**BUZZ…**

"Well we better get back to class." I said.

**Kari's Pov- When she got home**

"Hello Hillary Moon."

"Hey Hill its Kari. Can I take you up on the band thing? That is if you didn't find anyone else."

"Great so you'll do it! So when can you leave."


End file.
